Unexpected event
by XxdeformedangelxX
Summary: When Ino comes face to face with Hidan unexpected events arise. What will happen when the two meet? And why did HIdan turn into a wolf? Not good with summaries and it's my first story :0 Rated T for Hidan's potty mouth!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Thanx 4 reading this is my first story (I'm sooooo freaking nervous). Please tell me what you think. Thanx :3**

**Love,**

**xxfallenangelxx65**

**Ino's P.O.V**

**I woke up to the sound of pots falling to the floor from the kitchen. Instinctively I reached for my kunai with my name,Ino,ingraved on the handle and jumped out of bed. I slowly crept down the stairs and towards the kitchen. Peering around the corner,I saw a man bent over going through my fridge. Taking a deep breath, I launched myself at him. I managed to successfully pin him down with my kunai at the back of his neck.**

**"Who the hell are you and why are you in my house?" I snarled with murerdous intent practically dripping from each word.**

**"What the fuck,bitch! Get off me before I sacrifice you to Jashin-sama!" The unknown man screamed. I studied the man's clothes and noticed the pure black cloak that had blood red cloud here and there.**

**"A-A-Akatsuki." I stuttered in fear and launched myself backwards trying to melt into the wall.**

**"Fucking bitch! That hurt!" He stood up and turnedtoward me with a wicked smile on his face. My mind screamed run but my body was paralyzed in fear. He took one step with his right foot and instantly fell on the ground in a heap screaming as many profanities I assumed he knew.**

**"A-Are you o-okay?" I gasped and covered my mouth realizing I just offered to help a S-rank criminal who was gong to kill me. He looked at me and I studied his purple eyes. The we're wide and looked puzzled for a second then pain flashed through him as his body convulsed. I stared at him as his form changed from a man's to a wolf cub. I refused to move for a good minute until his purple eyes locked with mine. I slowly walked towards him with caution.**

**To his surprise I whispered quietly,"Are you ok?"**

**He eyes widened at the sudden question and he solemnly nodded.**

**"May I pick you up?" I tried to keep my voice from wavering but failed miserably.**

**"Sure,bitch." I jumped at his voice and found myself up against the wall trying to disappear,again.**

**"Wow your one scared shinobi." He chuckled and walked towards me. "I won't hurt you,yet." He smirked as well as a wolf can and sat in front of me. I studied his pure white fur and beautiful violet eyes that seem to look into my soul. Afterawhile he growled, "Well are you going to pick me up? Che your a dumb bitch aren't you." My vein popped out of my forehead as I picked him up by his scruff.**

**"What did you say! You should't bite the hand that's trying to help you asshole." I snarled and took him into the living room and dropped him on the couch.**

**"Oi,Bitch watch it!" He growled in anger.**

**"The names Ino,not bitch! Now what's your name." I huffed pointing my figure at him.**

**"Hidan,Bit-" Before he finished I sent him a glared that dared him to finish that word. "I mean Ino." He grumbled in defeat. I smiled and replied cheerfully, "Now what do you say we get to know each other before I turn you into the Hokage."**

**"What no way in fucking hell I'm going to go to jail!" He screeched.**

**"Then convince my why you shouldn't." I crossed my arms over my chest in victory. He seemed to ponder for a while before his eyes lit up.**

**"I know all the Akatsuki's secrets and I can train you to be stronger than the weakling you are now." He smirked.**

**My arms dropped to my sides and I mumbled, "Fine you can stay. Stay out of trouble until I get home." As I went to the flower shop to work.**

**Sorry if it's bad. Please tell me what you think and I'll put out chapter2 soon if you guys like it.**

**xxfallenangelxx65**


	2. Chapter 2

I realize I put the wrong name last time (xxfallenangelxx65) that name is from a different site. Oh and i don't own Naruto or anything. ^.^ Thanks for reading! :D

"Speaking"

'**Hidan's thoughts'**

love, XxdeformedangelxX

Chapter 2

(Hidan's P.O.V.)

**'Che that bitch thinks I'm going to sit here like a fucking dog. I'm going out to explore on my own.'**

I jumped off the couch sadly slipping and falling on my ass.

**'Fucking floor may Jashin burn this house down.' ** I snarled and stood back up looking for a way out.

**'How can I get out of this hell house? I can't open a door and there are no open windows.' **Suddenly I got an idea. I backed up as far as I could go and stared at the window. I dashed forwards and jumped into the window only to be sent flying backwards landing harshly on my back.

**'Son of a bitch that fucking hurt!' **I stood up slowly and tried again. This time i successfully broke through the window and landed in a bush.

**'Aw fuck that hurt.'** I moaned as I squeezed out of the bush with leaves tangled in my snow white fur. I dashed through the streets avoiding feet and carts heading up and down the streets.

**'What village am I in?'** Suddenly a heavenly smell interrupted my thoughts. I turned to my right to see a small ramen shop.

**'Hmm. Maybe I can steal some food.'** I stealthily crept into the shop and jumped on a bar stool,then onto the counter. I grabbed some meat and was about to leave when someone picked me up.

**'What the hell bitch!put me down or I'll sacrifice you!' **

****"Aw look a wolf. What are you doing here?" My captor turned me around to see him. I studied his face carefully,trying to remember where I've seen him. His blonde hair was in gravity defying spikes and he had a Konaha headband.

**'Oh great I'm in Konaha.' **I grumbled before studying his big blue eyes and the whisker like lines on his cheeks. He took me out into the streets and out to a giant field.

**'Damn,no matter how much I struggle he won't let go!' **I sighed in defeat.

"Sakura-chan! I found a wolf!" The blonde haired boy called out to the girl known as "Sakura". I looked over to the girl under the oak tree. She had bubblegum pink pixie cut hair with big teal eyes. I noticed she was a ninja too.

"Aw Naruto he's so kawaii!" She squealed as she picked me up in a bone crushing hug.

**'Oi! Bitch let me go!' **I noticed my words came out as barks and growls. As they walked through the village the Pink bitch,Sakura,still held me to her chest as the blonde bitch,Naruto, walked beside her.

**'If you gonna hold me grow some boobs,ya flat chested bitch!' ** Suddenly I smelled someone familiar and I bolted from Pinky's arms.

"Hey! Wait up!" Naruto called as the chased after me. I saw a familiar blonde pony tail girl with a purple skirt and shirt and I yipped like a puppy. Ino turned around with her icy blue eyes wide as I jumped into her arms.

"I told you to wait at home! How did you find me?" She petted my back with a tiny frown on her face.

"Oh thank god Ino got him." Naruto panted next to a equally tired Sakura.

"You guys met him?" Ino asked with an eyebrow raised and her head tilted slightly.

**'Met me! They abducted me!'** I growled. Ino glared at me for a second then turned back to them.

"Well this is my new pet." Ino smiled and petted my head.

**'I ain't no fucking pet.' **She just ignored me that bitch! I realized she's the only one that can understand what I say. I'll have to stick with her for awhile.

"Oh,I feel bad for him. Poor thing being stuck with Ino-pig," Pinky snickered causing the vein in Ino head to bulged.

"At least he won't be crushed by your giant forehead." Ino screamed as she put me down on a table with some red roses.

"Oh you bitch!" Sakura yelled as she ran at Ino with her hands raised to punch her. Ino quickly did the same.

**'Yeah! Someone put them in bikinis and I'm satisfied.' ** I grinned but right as their fists were about to meet Naruto grabbed Sakura and some boy with a pineapple on his head grabbed Ino.

"Let go of me!" Both girls screeched in perfect unison. After a good two minutes the calmed down and Naruto and Pinky left. Ino sauntered over to me and picked me up from the table.

"Why are you here Shikamaru?" Ino asked the pineapple man.

"I heard screaming and figured it was you." Pineapple retorted. Ino huffed but didn't reply.

"Well I'm going home with Silver (**A/N: I couldn't think of anything :P) **if you don't mind." Ino strode over to the door with me in her arms.

**'Silver really? That's the best you got?' ** I snickered.

"Shut up I didn't have time to think." Ino snapped at me.

**'Whatever bitch.'** I mumbled. When we reached home she took me up to her room and put on her bed. I studied the purple walls and the paler purple curtains,then I noticed the chrysanthemums on her dresser.

"I'll be right back." Ino's voice knocked me out of my trance and I looked at her. She was holding some clothes in her hand.

**'You can change here bitch. I ain't shy.' ** I smirked and raised an eyebrow as she blushed.

"One more comment like that and your sleeping outside." She growled trying to cover her blush as she left the room. A minute later she came back in a blue tank top and black shorts with her blonde hair undone. I stretched down her back and stopped just above her thighs. She waltzed over to me and hopped into bed.

"Goodnight Hidan." She smiled and petted my head before closing her eyes.

**'Goodnight bitch.'** I heard a sigh and I watched as her breathing even as she fell asleep. Content I fell asleep too.

Chapter two done! Hopefully you guys still wanna read more. Review please. Ideas for the story are welcome. Thanks!

XxdeformedangelxX


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! I don't own Naruto and blah blah blah.

"Speaking"

**'Hidan's thoughts'**

XxdeformedangelxX

Chapter 3

(Ino's P.O.V.)

I woke up to something tickling my face. I slowly sat up and saw Hidan fall into my lap.

"Eww! You sat on my face!" I yelped brushing the excess fur off of my face with a scowl on my face. Hidan tiredly opened his violet eyes and I noticed they were glazed over sleep. I smiled at how cute he looked. Wait what! He's a S-class criminal and I thought he was cute! I scowled,disgusted with myself and slid out of my bed. Hidan growled at me for moving which had caused him to fall off my lap. I ignored him still lost in my thoughts and walked over to my dresser.

**'Hey bitch,why the hell did you move?'** Hidan growled and jumped off the bed. I ignored him and headed towards the bathroom with my purple skirt with black fishnetting at the bottom and matching purple belly shirt. That seemed to have agitated him even more because he barked at me. He flinched as I turned around and slammed the door in his face,locking myself inside the bathroom. I sighed and put my clothes on the counter then walked over to the shower and turned the water on. I tested the water with my hand and once I deemed the temperature to be just right,I took off my blue tank top,black shorts,and then my undergarments. I stepped into the shower felling the drops hit my back softly and then rolled down into the drain. I sighed relaxing and let the drops take my worries with them down the drain.

(Hidan's P.O.V)

I watched Ino get out of bed and I growled at her.

**'Hey bitch, why the hell did you move?' **I growled as I jumped off the bed and glared at her back. That bitch was ignoring me! I saw her face as she turned around. She looked troubled. My heart jumped in my chest and I felt bad for her. I wanted to help her and that's saying something. I never have wanted to help someone besides Lord Jashin. I followed Ino towards the bathroom and barked at her. She turned around and I smiled to myself. Ha,I knew she couldn't resist me. Suddenly she slammed the door in my face. My mouth hung open in surprise as I heard a click as she locked the door. I closed my mouth and laid down in front of the bathroom door waiting for her to come out. I faintly heard the shower start as I drifted off to sleep.

(Ino's P.O.V.)

After I finished washing my hair and body,I reluctantly turned the water off. I stepped out of the shower into the frigid hair. I shivered and quickly pulled a fluffy towel around my body. I dried off my body and hair and slipped on my clothes. As soon as I was dressed,I blow dried my hair before putting it into its signature pony tail with one of the bangs draping over my eye. I opened the door and looked down to see Hidan fast asleep on the floor. I smiled to myself and picked him up gently,so I wouldn't wake him. I walked into my room and set him on my bed. I giggled as he kicked his feet in his sleep. I pictured him running in a field after a bunny and giggled some more. For an S-class criminal he could be so adorable. I blushed and shook my head to get rid of it. I walked over to my dresser and grabbed my Konaha headband. I quickly tied it around my waist like a belt and wrote a note to Hidan. I quietly left my room and strolled downstairs into the kitchen. I made some bacon and eggs and quickly ate them. I laid a bowl of the leftovers on the ground for Hidan before I left for work at the flower shop.

(Hidan's P.O.V)

I woke up around eleven and noticed Ino was gone. Looking around her room,I noticed a note on the bed. I walked over to it.

It read: _ Dear Hidan,_

_ I left for work and will be back at four. There is bacon and eggs downstairs in a bowl for you. Stay out of trouble._

_ Ino._

I hopped up the bed and bounded down the stairs. Strolling into the kitchen,I saw the bowl of food and I immediately ran over to it and ate it all. Content with my full stomach,I hopped on the couch and turned the T.V. on to some random show.

*Time skip*

(Ino's P.O.V.)

I walked home waving to people I knew here and there but I never stopped to chat. Once I reached home I unlocked the door and headed towards the sound of the T.V. in the living room. Walking in the room I looked at the figure on the couch and screamed before passing out.

Cliffhanger! Chapter three done YAY! Review please always looking for help improving my first story (insert nervous blush here). Ideas for future chapters are welcome! Thanks for reading it means a lot (Insert happy tears here).

Love, XxdeformedangelxX


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own Naruto and stuff!

Last time:_ Once I reached home,I unlocked the door and headed towards the sound of the T.V. in the living room. Walking in the room I looked at the figure on the couch and screamed before passing out..."_

(Hidan's P.O.V.)

I was blissfully sleeping on the couch when a scream woke me up. I jumped up off the couch to see Ino passed out on the floor.

"Ino!" I bent down next to her and realized I had hands! I was human again! Then I noticed I was also naked -_-" I studied Ino's body and saw no wounds or blood. I carefully picked her up and carried her to her room. I set her down on her bed before searching her dresser for clothes that would fit me. I managed to find a black skirt that went down to my ankles and a big pink shirt. I looked stupid but Ino would kill me if I was naked. I heard a groan and I ran over to the bed just in time to see her eyes flutter open.

"Ino are you okay?" She looked at me for a second then burst into laughter. "Oi shut up! It was either this or I was naked." I pouted in my emo corner. she wiped her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Sorry Hidan. Thanks for taking care of me though." She gave me a huge smile and I blushed slightly.

"Yeah whatever." I mumbled. "What happened anyways?" I looked at her and she turned a deep shade of red. She started mumbling and stuttering.

"Speak up baka." I smirked curious about what got her so flustered.

"I came home and saw you on the couch." Her face was as red as a tomato if not worse. Normally I would have laughed at her but for some reason I blushed too. I looked over at her and we made eye contact and before I knew it my face was inches away from hers. I stared into her eyes looking for any sign that she didn't want this. Seeing none I put my lips to hers. I was about to deepen the kiss but the doorbell rang. Ino pulled away slowly,never breaking eye contact,"Stay here. I'll go see who it is." She got up from the bed and walked out of the room closing the door behind her. I heard her footsteps slowly fading as she reached the door.

I heard the door open the her voice ask,"What's up Gin?"

"Just came to talk. May I come in?" I heard a male's voice ask as I clenched my fists. 'He better stay away from her.' I growled to myself inside my head.

"Well now is not the best time..." Her voice trailed off not wanting him to see me.

"Please it will only be a second." He begged.

"Fine." Ino's voice sounded frustrated. I closed my eyes concentrating trying to turn back into a wolf. I opened the door slightly and pictured myself as a wolf. I gradually felt my bones and skin shrink. Smiling at my success I bounded down the stairs and into the living room where Ino and the guy were sitting. I quickly hopped into Ino's lap noticing the surprise in her eyes and I sat down.

"Oh who's this?" I turned toward the voice and saw a boy Ino's age with black hair styled like Sasori's. His green eyes studied my violet eyes and I growled.

"Oh this is Silver." Ino smiled at me and I calmed down. "So Gin what did you need?"

Gin looked up at her,"Just wanted to know if you wanted to get ramen with me tomorrow night." He smiled awaiting her answer.

**'Ino ask if you can bring a friend.' **I whispered and she looked at me puzzled. **'Trust me.' **I pleaded with my eyes.

"Can I bring a friend?" Gin looked slightly surprised but hid it quickly.

"Sure." I noticed his eye twitched and he clenched his hands.

"Thanks! See you tomorrow at 6!" Ino smiled and led him out the door.

"Bye Ino." He smiled and waved before walking down the street. She closed the door and turned to me.

"Why did you ask if I could bring a friend and how did you turn into a wolf?" She bent down and picked me up and started up the stairs.

**'I was going to come too but don't worry I'll use my transformation jutsu so I look different. And I just thought about it then poof,I'm a wolf.' **I replied as she reached her bedroom.

"Then you should be able to change back right? We should try it." She sat down on the bed putting my next to her.

**'Fine I'll try for you.' **I winked at her before closing my eyes and picturing me as a human. I felt my body growing and I opened my eyes.

"Hell yeah! It worked." I hugged her tightly causing her to fall back on the bed.

"Hidan get off me!" She squealed and tried to get away but I held her tighter.

"But why?" I whimpered in a child's voice.

"You're naked you idiot!" I noticed her blush and stood up flustered. Ino ran out of the room for a minute then came back. She threw some clothes at me then left closing the door behind her. I looked at the clothes and noticed they were men's clothes. I put on the forest green shirt black shorts and,thank Jashin,underwear. But not in that order obviously. I opened the door and headed down the hall. I took one step on the stairs and fell down the read. I landed face down at the bottom with half my body still on the stairs. I groaned loudly.

"Hidan?" I heard Ino's footsteps getting closer until they stopped right in front of me. "Oh my god. The big bad S-class criminal just fell down the stairs!" She howled before falling to the ground laughing. I stood up and looked down at her rolling on the floor laughing.

"Hey bitch it's not that funny!" I yelled as she continued to laugh. I stood there waiting for her to finish her laughing fit. After a minute she stood up and dusted her clothes off.

"Sorry Hidan." She walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Yeah I'm fine." I mumbled taking a seat next to her.

"Wanna watch a movie?" She asked as she titled her head a little to the right.

"Sure. What movie?" I asked as she stood up heading towards the stairs.

"I'll go get one." She called over her shoulder as she retreated down the hall and into her room. I sat on the couch for three minutes before she returned.

"Is 'Percy Jackson:Lightning Thief' cool with you." I turned my head to see her holding a movie in her pajamas. Her shorts had flowers all over it and she wore a black tank top. Her blonde hair was undone and it stretched down to her upper thighs. I stared at her taking in how cute she looked.

"Hidan are you ok? You haven't said anything in a couple of minutes." She walked past me and put the movie in as I blushed for openly staring at her. She took a seat next to me on the couch and the movie began. An hour into the movie,Ino was cuddled up next to me with her head on my shoulder as she slept. I smiled at her and picked her up bridal style. I carried her up to her room and tucked her in bed. I went back downstairs and turned the T.V. off before hopping into bed with her. I noticed she was shivering so I pulled her closer. I wrapped my arms around her waist,gave her a kiss on her cheek,before snuggling my head into her neck. I eventually fell asleep holder her to my chest.

Chapter 4! I just think they are sooooo cute :3.

XxdeformedangelxX


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the wait everyone! School just stared again :( and it doesn't help that I'm lazy :P I'll try to update quicker next time. Oh and please check out my other story 'The tale of Jessica Snow' K thx bye ;) ENJOY!

XxdeformedangelxX

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRR

Chapter 5

(Ino's P.O.V)

I woke up to a beautiful Saturday morning with the birds chirping outside my window. I opened my eyes to see Hidan's chest in front of my face. I smiled to myself a little before slipping out of his arms and out of the bed. My alarm clock read 7:30 in big blue lights. Sighing, I took out an orange shirt and black shorts and headed toward the bathroom. I quickly got dressed and styled my hair into my signature pony tail before rushing into the kitchen. I put some bread in the toaster and looked at the clock again. This time it read 7:45,I had fifteen minutes to get to work. "What sorcery is this?" I gasped jokingly. The toast popped up making me flinch and knocked me from my thoughts. As I was buttering my toast my cellphone rang. I ran over and grabbed my phone before dashing out the door. As I was running through the streets of Konaha,I read the text message.

**To: Ino**

**From: Gin**

**Subject: Tonight**

**Don't forget to come to the ramen shop tonight at six :D**

I smiled and texted back:

**To:Gin**

**From:Ino**

**Subject: Tonight**

**I'll be there :)**

I pressed send and turned down another street. I slowed down to a walk as I reached the shop. I quickly went behind the counter and put on my orange apron before watering the flowers. It was going to be a long day.

*Time Skip*

I finished work at four and walked home to get ready for tonight. Reaching hom I opened the door and yelled,"I'm home!" I smiled when I heard feet running down the stairs.

"Hey Ino." A smiling Hidan replied as he reached the living room.

"Well aren't you happy today?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Of course I'm getting out of here tonight!" He exclaimed pulling me into a giant hug.

I laughed at him, "Well I have to take a shower before we go." I looked at him expecting him to let me go so I could shower.

"Okay then!" I gasped as he slung me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Hidan! Put me down!" I screamed hitting his back as he laughed. He hopped up the stairs and ran down the hall only to throw me down on the bed. I hit the bed with a thump.

"Hey be gentle jerk!" I yelled sitting up and rubbing my abused head.

"Yeah,yeah. NOw are you going to go shower or do I have to help you with that too?' He asked smirking at me. I felt my cheeks heat up as I threw a pillow at him.

"Baka! (**A/N: **For you guys who don't know baka means idiot) Get out!**"** I screamed as he ran out the door chuckling all the way. I smiled to myself as I got up. I waltzed over to my dresser and picked out a black mini-skirt with a purple t-shirt that said 'To hot to handle' in bold letters. I smiled pleaded with my outfit as I entered the bathroom locking the door behind me. I gently laid my clothes down on the counter before stripping. I sighed as slid down into the hot water,content.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRR

Sorry if it's a bit short I iz tired. g-night!

thanks for reading :)

XxdeformedangelxX


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the wait I've been caught in the hell hole known as school and it doesn't help that I have writers block! .

I don't own Naruto! DISCLAIMER AND STUFF :P

XxdeformedangelxX

Chapter 6

Ino's P.O.V.

After my bath,I put on my black mini-skirt and purple shirt that said 'Too Hot To Handle.' I walked down the stairs to see Hidan on the couch

"Oi bitch your finally ready! It's a miracle!" He exclaimed as he stood up and walked over to me.

"Shut up and transform so we can go." I sighed annoyed that he started calling me 'bitch' again.

"Fine." He quickly transformed with a poof of smoke. Instead of his white hair and violet eyes,I saw a man with messy black hair and big blue eyes. Hidan saw me drooling over him and smirked.

"Like what you see?" Hidan laughed as my face turned red.

"No! Now what's your fake name?" I asked while strolling out the front door. Hidan quickly caught up and matched my stride.

"I'll be Len." He answered contentedly as we reach the ramen shop.

"Hey Ino!" Gin yelled from his seat.

"Hey." I replied with a small smile as I sat down in the booth. Hidan quickly squeezed in next to me as Gin eyed him warily.

"Oh yeah," I exclaimed causing Gin to look at me, "Gin this is Len my..."

"Boyfriend." Hidan spoke before I could say he was just a friend. Gin looked surprised for a second before he masked it.

"It's nice to meet you." GIn gritted out from behind his teeth. Hidan smirked at him as he wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me closer. 'I'll get him back later.' I thought to myself. The rest of the night was awkward and I could feel the tension between the two men. As we walked outside Hidan grabbed my hand.

"Goodbye Gin. I'll see you later." I waved as Hidan pulled me away. Once we reached the house Hidan transformed back into himself. I whacked him in the head. Hard.

"What the hell was that for!" He screamed gripping his head.

"For saying you were my boyfriend!" I huffed as I crossed my arms over my chest.

Hidan looked hurt as he mumbled,"I thought we were."

I blushed before whispering,"Do you want to be?" Hidan's head jerked up as he searched my eyes. Before I knew it his lips were on mine. His tongue licked my lip asking for entrance. I allowed him access and he quickly accepted it. Suddenly the window broke causing us to jump apart. HIdan pushed me behind him protectively as he eyed the intruder. I peeked around him before gasping.

"Gin what are you doing?" I asked breathlessly.

"Saving you from a S class criminal! Ino quickly come over here!" Gin commanded his eyes never leaving Hidan.

"Over my dead body!" Hidan yelled as he pulled me in front of him. I faintly heard him whisper an apology in my ear before he knocked me out.

Might not continue the story. I need some motivation but thank you for the few that have followed or read this story! If you have any ideas I'd like to hear them. Review are welcome too. Thanks! ^.^

XxdeformedangelxX


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for taking so long but I am lazy. :P

XxdeformedangelxX

Chapter 7

(Ino's P.O.V)

My head was as heavy as lead as I slowly opened my eyes. First thing I saw was a giant orange lollipop in front of my face. I blinked twice before screaming and punching whatever the heck it was in the face.

"Ow! Tobi is a good boy, why did pretty woman hit Tobi?!" It,or as I just found out Tobi, screamed as I sat up in the bed. The door flew open causing me to back up against the wall and grab a kunai. Hidan flew through the down with a shark-man and a blonde haired woman.

"Ino you're awake!" Hidan exclaimed before pulling me into a hug.

I eyed the other recent occupants of the room. My eyes swept over the shark-man, blonde woman, a Uchiha, a red-haired man, a plant, the lollipop, a stitch monster of a man, a girl with indigo hair, and a carrot top.

"Where am I?" Hidan instantly tensed at my innocent question. I grimaced and pushed him away harshly. "Hidan,** where am** I?" I growled suspiciously.

"Tobi knows! Pretty woman is at the Akatsuki's base!" Tobi screamed in my ear after somehow getting behind me. My face went pale as my eyes darted around the room looking for an escape route. After finding none my eyes latched with Hidan's and I glared at him.

"Why the hell did you bring me here!" I yelled raising my fist to hit my albino boyfriend.

"Sorry it was my only idea since Gin saw us!" Hidan exclaimed while covering his face with his arm waiting for me to punch him. I noticed the other members raise their eyebrow at Hidan's behavior My raised fist dropped to my side after I remembered everything that happened. From the heated kiss to Hidan knocking me out.

"Sorry to interrupt but I need to speak to her." My eyes shifted to a tall man with bright orange hair and gray ringed eyes. I quickly derived that he was the leader and I hid any trace of fear I was feeling.

"Introduce yourself girl." He looked down on me as he spoke. Oh how I hated that.

"For your information, it's Ino Yamanaka not "girl." And would it kill you to act polite to people carrot top?" I snapped angrily. The carrot top raised his hand to punch me and I lost my cool exterior seeing as he looked like he could pack a punch. Right as the fist was going to hit me, Hidan leaped in front of me taking the hit. I watched with my and some of the other members jaw hanging as he hit the wall across the room. I dashed to his side healing his face after I glared at carrot top of course. When I finished healing, I smacked him across the face.

"What the hell!" Hidan screamed at me.

"I can take a punch! I'm not a weakling!" I huffed before smiling and kissing the same cheek I slapped, "but thanks for the thought."

"Now I've seen it all,un! Hidan protecting someone and actually caring!" The blonde haired woman exclaimed in a deep voice.

"You have a low voice for a women." I commented causing him to turn red in anger.

"I AM NOT A WOMEN,YEAH!" He,apparently not a she, screamed before trying to punch me. I dodged his punch before appearing behind him while petting his hair.

"You have nicer hair than me." I pouted while stroking it.

"Thanks I use vanilla scented shampoo...WAIT HEY,UN!" He yelled before turning around to see me talking to carrot top.

"Ino, join Akatsuki or die." Carrot man said dramatically.

"Woah dude woah. I don't even know any of your names besides Hidan and I can't keep calling you carrot top if you try to punch me every time." I spoke starting to get bored.

"Understandable, I am Pein." I swear I saw lightning behind him as he gave a small bow.

"Ironic, I like it." I smiled.

"Kisame Hoshigaki." The shark-man grinned with his pointed teeth and gave a small wave.

"Itachi Uchiha." A man who resembled Sasuke except for his long black hair in a low ponytail.

"Deidara,un." The man I thought was a woman stated.

"Sasori." The redhead,who was looking bored,stated looking at the ceiling.

"Kakuzu." A stitched man with a mask mumbled while counting money.

"Tobi is Tobi!" The lollipop on crack yelled once again.

"Zet**su**." The plant,oreo looking man grunted in two different voices.

"Konan." The blue haired woman smiled at me and I could tell it was genuine.

"Now that you know our names, will you join or die?" Pein spoke with his ringed eyes boring into mine.

"Well since I don't have a choice, sure." Hidan smiled and hugged me from behind.

"Welcome to the Akatsuki Ino." Pein gave me a small smirk that I assumed was his version of a smile and I thought **'Hey what could go wrong?" **I would soon learn that a lot could.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the late post my computer decided to die -_-. Thanks for reading my story! AND A BIG THANK YOU TO XHidanXInoX for their support and ideas :D. By the way Asuma's death never happened in this fanfic because then she would hate Hidan and we can't have that. ;)**

** XxdeformedangelxX**

(Ino's P.O.V.)

I woke up to sun shining through the silver curtains of Hidan's room. I took in my surroundings since I didn't get to last night when Hidan brought me here. The floor was mahogany wood everywhere except in the corner where there was a red circle with a triangle in it. The symbol looked like it had been drawn with blood but was now dried. The walls were a tan color and had a painting of the symbol again in red but this time it was drawn with paint. I was sitting in a king sized bed with black sheets and tan comforter then I noticed that Hidan was missing. Yawning,I slid out of bed and towards the door. My stomach growled alerting me that I was in fact very hungry. I stopped at the mirror on the wall and checked my appearance. My blonde hair was out of my ponytail and was down to my high thigh. It was wavy and didn't look too bad so I gave up my fruitless search for a hairpin in a boy's room. My clothes had to go though I was still in my 'Too Hot To Handle' black shirt and mini skirt but they now looked dirty from Hidan's hasty escape. I immediately slipped out of them and went through Hidan's dresser full of clothes. I decided on a plain white shirt and grey sweatpants. The shirt went down past my thighs to stop at my knee and the sweatpants pooled around my feet. I shuffled out the door and down the hall when I realised I have no idea where the kitchen is. I walked around aimlessly for thirty minutes before I gave up and slid down the wall to sit. I held my head in my hands in desperation and let my hair fall forwards over my face.

"Need some help Blondie?" A gruff voice barked out. I looked up and took in the appearance of him. It was Kisame the shark-man. His black eyes shone with amusement as he smiled down at me.

"Yes! I can't even find the stupid kitchen!" I threw my hands up in frustration causing Kisame to chuckle.

"Here." He extended his arm to help me up from the floor and I gladly took it. Suddenly, I he picked me up and threw over his muscled shoulder before he began walking down the hall.

"Hey,what the hell! Put me down you overgrown fish!" I screamed as I hit his back with my fists. He chuckled at my useless attempts to get free.

"You asked for me to take you to the kitchen so that's what I'm doing." He laughed as I huffed and gave up trying to get free. He ducked as we went through a doorway to the kitchen so that I wouldn't bump my head on the ceiling. I was set down with a pat on my head and a pointy smile before he went to make his own breakfast. I glanced at the table where Hidan,Deidara,Sasori,Itachi,and Kakuzu.

"What the hell!? Why the fuck were you with fish sticks!?" Hidan yelled angrily as he stood up.I raised my eyebrow at him and so did the other members.

"I was left alone in a base I've never been to before and I got lost in the maze you call halls when "fish sticks" found me and brought me here." I glared at Hidan as he turned red with embarrassment of overreacting. "And now I would like to eat in peace without you accusing me of anything else." I went over to the pantry and grabbed a box of cereal before sitting down.

"Wow,un. You sure are overprotective over nothing Hidan,hmm." Deidara teased Hidan before winking suggestively at me causing Hidan growl.

"Shut the hell up!" Hidan growled before he stormed out of the room leaving me alone,again. I sighed before looking up at the other members appearances. Deidara had his blonde hair up in a ponytail similar to mine and his bangs covering his left eye. He seemed friendly and I felt like I could get alone well with him. Sasori didn't touch his messy styled crimson hair and his hazel eyes looked bored.

"Hey Sasori, I thought Sakura killed you." Everyone at the table froze and gawked at me. Sasori looked at me with his cold eyes and I felt as if he could see right through me. I shivered as he studied me.

"She killed my puppet form. I resserected as a human." I thought I saw a ghost of a smirk as he looked back down at his plate of food. Everyone seemed to let a breath out in relief and I looked around confused before shrugging. I then looked at Itachi,who's raven hair was in a low ponytail leaving his bangs to frame his face. He looked distant and sad and it made me want to hug him. Kakuzu was counting money in a corner. His mask covered his hair and only left his eyes uncovered. His sclera was red and the rest of his eye was green leaving me to wonder how he got such interesting eyes. I stood up once I finished my breakfast and walked out of the room only to be stopped by a voice.

"Ino,Leader-sama would like to see you." A light voice spoke from behind me. I turned to Konan with a smile. Her blue short hair framed her face perfectly and she had calm honey colored eyes.

"Thank God there is another girl in this place!" I hugged her in joy as she giggled at my antics.

"I'm glad that there is too. I was going mad!" Konan added before leading me to Leader's office. She lead me inside and I narrowed my eyes at the darkness. I could barely make out Leader's shadow.

"Ino,you will fight one of the members to see if you are strong enough to join. If you are not you will be killed." Leader's gruff voice explained to me as I shook in fear. I had to fight one of the members.

"Who will I be fighting?" I choked out in fear. My mind was racing I did not want to fight anyone they were all so strong.

"You will be fighting..."

**Cliffie! Thanks for reading! If you want to see her fight someone specifically tell me! I'm not sure who it will be yet but if you tell me I'll make it happen. Bye! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hiya! It's a snow day so I might as well post a chapter! ENJOY :D**

** -XxdeformedangelxX**

(Recap!)

"Ino,you will fight one of the members to see if you are strong enough to join. If you are not you will be killed." Leader's gruff voice explained to me as I shook in fear. I had to fight one of the members.

"Who will I be fighting?" I choked out in fear. My mind was racing I did not want to fight anyone they were all so strong.

"You will be fighting..."

(End of Recap)

I gulped in suspense as Leader paused. His ringed eyes locked onto mine as he smirked.

"Sasori Akasuna." I nodded at the mention of the puppet masters name and grinned. "Go get ready Ino. Your fight will be in one hour." Leader commanded with a smirk on his face. I dashed out of his office and down the hallways before I got lost again.

"GODDAMMIT WHERE AM I?!" I yelled to the ceiling as I walked in a circle. I huffed to myself and looked for a tree to hug. Suddenly a weird ass tree grew out of the ground.

"That's one ugly tree. Oh well a tree is a tree." I muttered to myself before glomping the half black,half white,and part green tree.

"What the **hell are you doing." **The tree growled at me in two different voices.

"When I'm lost I stay put and hug a tree so that daddy can find me!" I squealed as the tree started walking while I was still clutching onto it like a koala.

"And I thought **we were odd."** ,as I have now named him, mumbled as he walked into the kitchen. The other members gaped at me hanging on 's chest before I crawled up to his shoulders and wrapped my legs around his neck.

"OI! LET US CHICKEN FIGHT!" I yelled waving around one of 's leaf thingys.

"Ino?! What the hell are you doing?" Hidan yelled with his jaw on the ground.

"When I'm lost I stay put and hug a tree so that daddy can find me!" I sang while the others sweatdropped at my stupidity. "Okay take me to my room!" I patted his head and pointed towards the door.

"** ? **I like it. **Shut up you pansy.**" I giggled as he started arguing with himself. Then suddenly we started sinking into the ground.

" save me!" I squealed while I coiled myself around his head.

"**Hey stop that! **It's fine Ino. We're just taking you to your room." 's nice side added while smiling...I think?

"Oi Ino!" Hidan called as my head started to go underground.

"See you at my fight!" I cheered before disappearing. and I appeared in my room as I jumped off his shoulders. "Thank you !" I hugged him tightly making his tense. His arm awkwardly patted my back before I let go.

"My **name is** Zet**su." ** , or Zetsu, spoke quietly.

"Alright then. Nice to meet you Zetsu." I smiled at him and I swear I saw a blush on his cheeks as he disappeared into the ground. "Yosh time to get ready." I pulled out my old ninja clothes I kept in my spare storage scroll. I pulled off Hidan's sweatpants and replaced it with my purple ninja skirt before wrapped my mid-thighs in some bandages and putting my kunai pack on my right thigh's bandages.Then I slipped on my fishnet, knee protectors and my sandals. I slipped off Hidan's T-shirt and buttoned up my purple belly-shirt and slid my fishnet,elbow protectors into place. Lastly I pulled my hair into a ponytail but left some bangs hanging in front of my right eye. Looking into a mirror I smiled at my finished appearance.

"Are you **ready to go **Ino?" I whirled around to see Zetsu half-way out of the wall. He examined my outfit with a smile before extending an arm for me to take. Grinning I ran over to him.

"Lets go!" I grabbed his outstretched arm and let him pull me forwards. I felt his other arm snake around my waist as he sunk into the wall. When we grew out of the ground, the whole Akatsuki was there. Hidan stormed forwards with a angry look on his face before he ripped me out of Zetsu's arms and into his own.

"Jealous Hidan?" Kisame chuckled tauntingly.

"Shut the fuck up fishy!" Hidan growled letting go of me and walking back next to his partner.

"Ino are you ready?" Leader's booming voice gained everyone's attention immediately. I silently nodded to him. "Good. Sasori head to the field." Sasori and I stepped into the training field and faced each other.

"Good luck little girl." He smirked at me and I could practically feel his arrogance.

"You too old man." I snickered at his angered expression before Leader yelled go. We stood still for ages studying each other looking for weaknesses to exploit. Sasori yanked out a scroll as I pulled out a kunai. A puppet came to life lunging straight at me. I pumped some chakara into a kunai and waited for my chance. Right as the puppet reached me I dodged to the left. I needed to see how he fought and what he was capable of. The puppet and I started in a taijustu fight throwing kicks and punches at each other. **'Time to put my plan in action.'** I thought to myself as I landed a kick on the puppets torso sending it flying. Jumping after it I managed to get behind the puppet. I grinned as I brought the chakara enhanced kunai down on the chakara strings Sasori was using to control it. This would give me thirty seconds,if I'm lucky, before he reattaches them. I pulled out more kunai and sent them forewards at Sasori. He pulled out his own kunai and was working on deflecting them while I sent another round of kunai at him. This time,while he was deflecting and dodging the second round, I sent a new batch of kunais at him. But these had explosive tags on them. Sasori easily deflected all three rounds of kunai into the ground around him.

"What was that supposed to do,little girl?" He smirked at me mockingly thinking that he won. Suddenly the kunais exploded on all sides of him sending his body flying back into a bolder. I grinned as I prepared my next move. **'This is it!' **I smirked as he was struggling to get back up. I lifted my hands up into position and placed them in his direction.

"MIND BODY SWITCH!" I screamed as Sasori's eyes widened in recognition. My body fell limp and slammed into the ground. Everyone's eyes were on Sasori's body as I stood up for him. I took out a kunai from his pouch and held it to his throat.

"I believe I win Leader." I spoke in his raspy voice smirking at everyone's dumbfounded looks.

"It seems so. You may return to your body now." Leader spoke with amusement in his eyes. I raised Sasori's hands and made the release sign. Sasori's body fell to the ground as I stood up in my own. I bent over and dusted off my clothes before walking over to Sasori.

"Here." I offered him help up with a smile on my face. He simply glared at my hand before getting up and storming off.

"Don't bother with him,un. He is just pissy that he lost to a girl...again." I turned around and smiled at Deidara.

"That is true." I giggled before I was tackled to the ground by Tobi.

"Pretty lady is an Akatsuki now!" Tobi squealed as he sat on my stomach.

"Get off my girl you fucker!" Hidan yelled yanking Tobi off of me and pulling me into a hug. Leader cleared his throat and we jumped apart.

"Welcome to the Akatsuki, Ino Yamanaka." Leader smiled and shook my hand. I smiled at everyone before pulling them all in a group hug.

"YAY FOR FAMILY!" I squealed as they all sweatdropped. Well except for Tobi. Tobi joined me in yelling. The Akatsuki was definately going to be more fun with me here.

**-END?- READ BELOW PLEASE!**

**Ok so should I end this one here? Cuz' it looks pretty good here but I don't know... Anyways,please tell me if this should be the end of the story or not!**

** -XxdeformedangelxX- **


End file.
